<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry blossoms in the rising Tide by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245381">Cherry blossoms in the rising Tide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>songs of the seasons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Shenanigans, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jealousy, References to Depression, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry blossoms.<br/>They remind you of younger days, of spring<br/>and sweetness and pink petals.</p><p>But most of all, they remind you of him.</p><p> </p><p>He's panting, you all are and when he looks at you, with his coal eyes shining and his face flushed and hair awry, you can almost pretend that it's just for you.<br/>////////</p><p>In which she aches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>songs of the seasons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry blossoms in the rising Tide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cherry blossoms.<br/>
They remind you of younger days, of spring<br/>
and sweetness and pink petals.</p><p>they remind you of flower branches with just the palest shimmers of auburn.</p><p>But most of all, they remind you of him.</p><p> </p><p>His lips tremble as he gazes up at the flowers blooming.</p><p>“They're so pretty Hanna. Think we can see them again?”</p><p>He turns to you and his face is flushed with excitement and his eyes shine, and you're not even thinking of flowers anymore.</p><p>“yeah, tomorrow”. He smiles and you can see pale freckles dotting his nose. “That sounds nice”.</p><p>(A flower blooms in your heart too)</p><p>He sings like heaven<br/>
like water running over rocks, and honey, and smooth words spilling from his mouth a mile a minute. </p><p>When you play with him you miss so many notes that you really should be replaced. But he just smiles at you and asks if you want to practice again.</p><p>(Not like it matters anyway. You know you're not one of the best players in the band and the fact that you just try so hard to be like him, to be a good player is so, sickening so<br/>
disgusting because of how badly you want) </p><p>He moves, his hips swaying and sweat dripping.<br/>
the water is flowing in, the tide riding along with his voice.<br/>
The drum pounds and you strum, and he overflows. </p><p>He's panting, you all are and when he looks at you,with his coal eyes shining and his face flushed and hair awry, you can almost pretend that it's just for you. </p><p>“Good job!” he compliments and Rose grins. “Of course we were, you got me on your side after all” she crows, clutching her drumstick tightly.<br/>
He smiles at her, then you again. </p><p> </p><p>“You did well too Hanna”.</p><p>You want to kiss him so bad that it's maddening.</p><p>“Thanks. You sang nice too”. Rose nods her grin on her face as she leans back “you always sing well but today was amazing”.<br/>
He blushes, pink filling his face in blotches. “You guys are too nice. Y’know, this is my favorite group to practice with”.<br/>
He gazes at the mic in his hands, the cord wrapped around his pinky. </p><p>“I like practicing with you guys too”. You fiddle with your guitar strings, strumming absent-mindedly “I mess up a lot, but you help me out.. So uh, thanks for that”. </p><p>“Isn't that what friends are for?”<br/>
“Yeah, what he said!” you feel your lips curve into a small smile.<br/>
“Pff, your such a cornball”.</p><p>You love him, you think.<br/>
A fact of life, that flowers bloom and the sky is blue, and it rains and you love him.</p><p>You dream of flowers night after night, dark hair with traces of indigo in the right lighting, and porcelain skin. You dream fragile dreams that have you aching with the images.</p><p>When you wake the ache feels empty.</p><p> </p><p>You see him around school sometimes with his friends. </p><p>Having friends is an everyday thing, and you know it's normal, you know this love, this infatuation isn't normal and you should stop and just get over it.</p><p>You see him at school with her sometimes. Celestia is her name, she popular and blonde, and is on the student council.<br/>
You feel sick.<br/>
They walk and talk in the hallway, arms linked. </p><p>They joke together, his and her laughter mingling in a way that sounds disgusting (sounds happy, sounds pretty).<br/>
They sit at lunch together, and eat together and share snacks.</p><p>He says that she's his friend.<br/>
says it when you tell him after school at a cafe he asked you to come to with him (a cafe he probably comes to every day with her) and tells him. </p><p>He rolls his eyes at the rumors and laughs.</p><p>“Dating Celestia? That'd be like dating a sister, yuck no thanks”. He sips some of his hot chocolate humming at the taste and tilts his head to the side, his black tresses uncovering a patch of pale skin.</p><p>And he must have felt you staring because he looks straight at you with his eyes narrowed and a smile on his face. His gaze burns. </p><p>“You know that right Hanna? We're just friends”.<br/>
and you believe him because no matter what you will never stop believing him, believing in coal eyes that sparkle.</p><p>But you wonder. You wonder in classes when they whisper and pass notes and do what “just friends” do, you wonder if it's the same for her. One day will she look at him and see the same thing you see, feel the same thing you feel? </p><p>You feel sick.</p><p>People look at them together and spread rumors because it makes sense. Two popular people walking and talking and probably spending every waking moment together, it's obvious couple material.</p><p>You hate that the rumors sound right.</p><p> </p><p>Cherry blossoms<br/>
They remind you of love, and hope,<br/>
And bittersweet days that make you so disgusted because you want so badly.<br/>
like poison that you gulp down, but so so sweet. </p><p> </p><p>“Hanna! Look at the flowers!”.</p><p> </p><p>The flowers tremble and shudder and float.</p><p>They swirl and there everywhere, in your hair, in his hair, in the air, and the pond. </p><p>It's a storm of flowers, blossoms. He smiles, and his cheeks have hints of peach in them, his hair swirling with the flowers in the wind.</p><p> He looks at the flowers with wonder and awe, his eyes are sparkling like water with the tide coming in and you're looking at him.</p><p>Because it's always gonna be him.</p><p>“It's so beautiful Hanna” ‘you're beautiful’, you want to say, to whisper to him. </p><p>These bittersweet days make you ache with want, and you cry because you know, who would love someone like you, someone who doesn't even love themselves?</p><p>These days like sweet poison that you're happy to drink to gulp down, to drown in</p><p>for days like this</p><p>“I'm so glad we're here together”.</p><p>The flowers blow and he overflows.</p><p> </p><p>Spring comes and goes. You change with the season and remain the same.</p><p>You make new friends and keep old ones. You get a new haircut, things get worse and get a little better and do so many things but you and him and guitars and dreams with blossoms are constants in your ever-changing world.</p><p>You don't hate Celestia anymore, you got to know her, got to know a little more about yourself. Things change, you guess.</p><p>His songs remain the same to you though, the way you think of him when it rains, when you see cherry blossoms, and when the tide comes in.</p><p>His smile doesn't change.</p><p>Until it does. </p><p>“Do you want to come out to karaoke with us tonight?” he asks shyly after practice while you're putting your guitar up.</p><p>“Who's coming?” you say as if the answer will ever change from yes, as if you could ever resist him.<br/>
Rose, Celestia, and one of her friends are apparently.</p><p>You give in and he brightens. </p><p>What you didn't know was that Rose brought drinks and proceeded to spike every single one of them. When you get there it's complete chaos<br/>
Rose yelling, Celestia screeching from Rose jumping on her, and Celestia's friend (his name was Hudson, turns out he's also on the student council) is videotaping all of it while cackling in the back and you and he are just watching the chaos happen.<br/>
“This was a bad idea” you rolled your eyes<br/>
“Ya think?”.</p><p>Celestia’s singing now, with her voice like defiance and want and storms. Some sad song that have Rose and Hudson crying. “Get off the damn stage!” Rose says.<br/>
Tears are streaming down her face, and she throws her shirt at Celestia's face, who screeches in the mic.<br/>
Hudson cries louder and your crying as well cause your fucking drunk. </p><p>You hazily feel him rubbing your back and giggling at the antics. Celestia gets off the stage and passes the mic to him. </p><p>As soon as she gets off, Rose pounces on her and there's more shrieking and tussling until Rose is laying in Celestia's lap and mumbling something about blondes that has Celestia blushing.<br/>
Then suddenly he's on the stage and everyone's attention is on him as hazy as it may be.</p><p>His voice is as warm and gentle as it is everytime you watch him.<br/>
He sways and smiles and sings in a way that has your drunken state crying. </p><p>The song is about seasons that change and grow and yet remain the same, always remain the same, will you and him just stay the same?</p><p>He looks at you and smiles at you and his coal eyes are sparkling and shining and flowing flowers and ponds, and water coming in with the tide and pulling you in. You were never able to resist too much anyway.</p><p>You are so, so in love.<br/>
You feel tears spilling from your eyes and he overflows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My laptop broke so I'm typing from my phone *cri*</p><p>Comments and kudos are welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>